Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by ImRav3nclaw
Summary: E depois daquela carta, ele nunca mais duvidou de si mesmo. SONGFIC


**Olá !**

**Mais uma SongFic pra vocês... inspirada na música "Stop crying your heart out - Oasis"**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Neville estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando organizá-los em sua mente, de alguma forma, tentando fazer com que eles fizessem sua aflição passar.<p>

Estava assim fazia dias, estava preocupado, as coisas em Hogwarts estavam meio fora de controle. Ele sentia o fim se aproximando, e isso de alguma forma o fazia se sentir culpado, _por seus pais... _Ninguem sabia disso a não ser ele, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Ouviu um barulho, olhou pela janela, viu uma coruja com um envelope delicado, pegou o envelope, leu seu nome escrito nele em uma caligrafia que conseguia reconhecer com facilidade, era a caligrafia de Luna. e Pôs-se a ler.

_"Neville, ao meu julgar, somos amigos a tempo o suficiente para que eu possa me meter na sua vida e lher dar conselhos._

_ Te vejo andar pelos corredores, com os olhos distantes e expressão triste ja faz um tempo, no começo, pensei se tratar ser coisa de uma das criaturinhas cujos os nomes você ja cansou de ouvir, mas atrevo-me a dizer que descobri o real motivo, observando mais atentamente, você. _

_ Você sabe, que eu costumo ver mais do que o normal, mais do que deveria, pelo menos é o que as outras pessoas dizem de mim, vai ver por isso eu descobri o que te incomoda... "_

_**Hold on! Hold on!**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

_**May your smile**_

_**Shine on **_

_**Don't be scared **_

_**Your destiny may keep you warm...**_

Ele continuou lendo:

_"Perdoe-me se eu estiver errada, mas eu acho, acho não, sinto, que você está se sentindo culpado por causa dos seus pais, pessoalmetne, eu não entendo o porquê, não foi culpa sua, e eu não digo isso por ser sua amiga, digo porque sei dos fatos, sabe, as pessoas comentam. _

_ Se for isso, vou repetir, não é culpa sua, não se culpe, aguente firme, o que aconteceu já foi, você não pode mudar, você não estava lá, tenho certeza de que se estivesse, do jeito que é hoje, nunca deixaria acontecer. Não esconda seu sorriso do mundo por causa disso, deixe que ele brilhe e cative as pessoas ao seu redor, como sempre faz comigo..."_

Como ela poderia saber?

_**Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out...**_

_ "Os tempos estão difíceis, as pessoas estão fraquejando, duvidando de si mesmas, e você está se tornando uma delas, não deixe isso acontecer, não se preocupe com o futuro, viva o presente, na hora que precisar, terá o que precisa, não sofra, por favor..."_

_**Get up **_

_**Come on**_

_**Why you scared?**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

_**Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out(x2)...**_

Tinha mais...

_ "Se não for esse mesmo o motivo, você pode me contar qual é? quero saber os motivos, quero ajudar a resolver._

_ Temos que ficar unidos em tempos difíceis, dar as mãos e aguentar firme, se os amigos ficam sempre juntos, estão sempre preparados, temos sempre o que precisamos se estamos com amigos. Novamente peço, não sofra..."_

_**"Where all us stars**_

_**We're fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see us some day**_

_**Just take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out..."**_

Faltavam apenas algumas linhas...

_ "Lembre-se: Todos nós somos estrelas brilhantes, cada uma tem um brilho diferente, e o seu é lindo, não deixe que ele se apague, não se preocupe com o futuro, volto a pedir, você tem tudo o que precisa, encontrará o seu caminho, o seu dever, não faça o seu coração sofrer._

_ E mais uma coisa que você não pode se esquecer: O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem. _

_ O seu espírito não tem limites, procure o limíte até o fim do mundo, nunca encontrará, tenho certeza. _

_ Você é especial Neville, eu sei disso simplesmente porque você é meu amigo. _

_ Atenciosamente, Luna L."_

Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela acertara, ela dera o melhor conselho que ele ja recebeu na vida, através de uma carta, ela o achava especial, na opinião dele, ela que era. Ele logo se ocupou em respondê-la, nada demais, apenas uma linha que dizia.

_"Obrigada, Acertou, me fez sentir melhor! Você é fantastica!"_

Ele tinha dúvidas, tinha problemas para confiar em si mesmo, depois daquela carta, as dúvidas e problemas sumiram. Graças a uma garota peculiar de cabelos loiros...

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? E ai? Ficou Bom?<strong>

**Eu gostei de escrever, disso tenho certeza. Espero que tenha agradado...**

**Beijo.**


End file.
